<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>pink in the night by ruue</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24909811">pink in the night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruue/pseuds/ruue'>ruue</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Forehead Touching, Holding Hands, Kissing, Mild Hurt/Comfort, School Dances, Useless Lesbians, this was from a dream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:08:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,751</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24909811</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruue/pseuds/ruue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Catra remembers now.</p><p>“Hey Catra, I wanna try something,”</p><p>She remembers that night.</p><p>“Hm?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora/Catra (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>pink in the night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Catra sulks in their table. It's been an hour since they arrived, it was senior prom, their last prom before college or something. Everyone was supposed to be dressed like stupid princes and princesses.</p><p>Catra sighs. </p><p>They arrived earlier than everyone else tonight. Well, mainly because Entrapta wanted to taste the tiny food that the school oh so graciously provided when it won a debate that was held in a parent-student meeting. Scorpia and Perfuma fought for the tiny food like their life depended on it.</p><p>Speaking of the two, the feline spots them just across their table and makes eye contact. </p><p>They had been dating for about a year now.</p><p>“Pfft.” Catra lets out and then smirks, as she remembers all the times the couple tried to keep their relationship secret, she always found them messing around everywhere, especially at their dorms.</p><p><em>Idiots.</em> Catra thought they were cute though. </p><p>Scorpia deserves someone as great as Perfuma and Scorpia wasn't that bad, they're both lucky to have each other.</p><p>-</p><p>A few minutes passed and the room was packed now, she saw faces, one's new to her and others she just knew too well.</p><p>Everyone started dancing. Catra was dancing with Entrapta in a weird but cute way, they were having fun. Until the music got slower and the lights got dimmer.</p><p>Entrapta stopped paying attention to her because some boy dressed in a futuristic tux whispered something in her ear and they just started swaying, holding each other's hand.</p><p><em>Handholding</em>.</p><p>Catra hissed at the thought of that, not because she was against it or anything. In fact, she loved holding hands, she just remembers a lot from it that's all.</p><p>And just like that, Catra was in the middle of the dance floor. Alone. She doesn't mind being alone though, she was about to head out anyway, plus it was nice seeing her friends having fun. </p><p>And she would've liked that better than what would happen next. </p><p>Everything was great until she felt a familiar hand in hers. Then the world just stopped, she couldn't move or hear the music anymore. Catra couldn't take it. </p><p>
  <em>Maybe it would hurt less if she'd stop holding my hand.  </em>
</p><p>Minutes felt like hours. The feline couldn't even dare to look her in the eye. She just put her head down hoping that this pain would somehow end, that this was all in her head.</p><p>But Catra doesn't let go of her hand and Adora doesn't let go of hers.</p><p>-</p><p>Adora. She was Catra’s best friend. <em> Was</em>. Catra felt her heart break into small pieces. Not that there was much left to break anyway but it still hurt like hell.</p><p>Catra blinked once, twice, thrice, until she could build up all the courage to look up into those pretty blue eyes. </p><p>It took everything in her and more, to look at Adora's stupid face. Her stupid face that she missed so much.</p><p>“Hey...” a whisper.</p><p>Catra couldn't say a word. So instead she lets go of Adora's hand.</p><p>Catra looks at her, <em> she's pretty</em>, she's wearing a red dress, and that same old stupid ponytail, <em> she looks so perfect</em>. </p><p>“Hey, um Catra?” the feline almost jumped when she noticed that Adora was now inches away from her face.</p><p>She has no idea how they'd gotten closer. Her thoughts were locked in the way Adora's cheeks were flushed with the prettiest of pinks.</p><p>She had to say something. Anything. <em>Help</em>. “Hey Adora.” Catra manages to spit out.</p><p>“Hey,” Adora replies and smiles so softly, Catra could forget the growing anxiety in her chest but she couldn't.</p><p>Her brain battled with her and all the memories came rushing back, it was like all the oxygen in the world was gone, it was like she was being suffocated, like she couldn't breathe.</p><p>All those nights spent crying over and over and over again, wondering what went wrong.</p><p>She suddenly felt cold and numb.</p><p>She answers Adora in a tone that she hoped her best friend would get, hoping that Adora would see through her, to never let her go <em>again</em>.</p><p>“What do you want, Adora?” Catra snarks.</p><p>“You look pretty,” the blond says as the music was getting more upbeat and the lights weren't as dim as earlier. </p><p>“What?” Catra scoffs. <em>She's kidding right? </em>She doesn't look at herself that much anymore, she didn't really see the point to it. She hated mirrors.</p><p>She was wearing a suit, a very nice red suit.</p><p>“Thanks, uh, you too.” Catra feels so dumb right now. Nothing is making sense.</p><p>
  <em>Why is Adora even here and why does she smell so nice. Ugh. I thought she hated me.</em>
</p><p>Catra folds her arms and tries again, “What do you want, Adora? We haven't talked in months.”</p><p>For a moment, she almost forgets why they stopped talking or why she feels like her chest is going to explode because of Adora's strawberry scented shampoo that Catra swears she isn't obsessed with.</p><p>That is until she caught a glimpse of someone in a sparkly purple dress dancing her socks off with a boy in a pastel pink crop top.</p><p><em>They're pathetic</em>.</p><p>“I miss you,” Catra widens her yellow and blue eyes in disbelief.</p><p>Before she could say or do anything, Adora pulls her close and buries her face in Catra's neck. Catra felt the tears in her eyes well up. She was about to relax into Adora's arms but she couldn't. </p><p><em>Adora hated her but Adora misses her. </em> She couldn't believe it. </p><p>-</p><p>Her arms fell on both sides of her body. She just froze and Adora just held her closer.</p><p>Catra feels weak. She closes her eyes tight as she mumbles into Adora's shoulder.</p><p>“I thought you <em> hated </em> me?” her voice betrays her, making the blond pull away just to look at her face.</p><p>Catra's eyes were tired. She wanted to cry but no, <em>no...</em>she couldn't, wouldn't. She just can't.</p><p>But Adora brushed her thumbs on Catra's cheeks so lightly and looked right through her soul, “Let's get out of here.”</p><p>Catra couldn't say no when Adora looked so dumb with her dumb face. </p><p>She just nodded and Adora slipped her hand in hers and Catra let her take the lead.</p><p>-</p><p>Catra remembers now.</p><p>“Hey Catra, I wanna try something,”</p><p>She remembers that night.</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>Adora kissed her. She kissed back but Adora pulled away.</p><p>“Adora?”</p><p>Since then Adora's been ignoring her. Stopped hanging out with her and what not. They stopped sleeping in each other's dorms. Stopped texting each other. They just stopped being there for each other or whatever it was that they had. </p><p>Catra hated it more than anything but there was nothing she could do. </p><p>
  <em>Knock knock.</em>
</p><p>“Adora please, just<em>—</em>just open the door. We don't have to talk or say anything. Just please, let me <em>in</em>.”</p><p>Things got worse whenever she'd see Adora and her other friends, especially the one that sparkles so damn much, Catra hated glitter so much, or shimmer or whatever her name was.</p><p>She couldn't care. She just wanted to talk to Adora. </p><p>And she did, eventually. One morning she bumped into her, purely by accident, it was weeks after the kiss happened.</p><p>“Hey, Adora,” Catra sighed, as she nervously scratched the back of her head. “Hey, I<em>—</em>” the feline paused when she couldn't see Adora's eyes. </p><p>Her best friend kept looking down. Catra was about to lean down just to meet her eyes but she stopped when Adora said, “We can't be friends anymore.”</p><p>And that was it. Catra just stopped caring about her, or at least she tried.</p><p>It was hard when you've loved someone for so long, it just seemed like it was impossible to not love them anymore.</p><p>
  <em>Unlove Adora? Hah. No way. Yes way.</em>
</p><p>Yet here they are. Hand in hand. Sitting outside at the school's staircase. The moon shining brightly above them.</p><p>It was chilly tonight. The air was cold but Adora's hand was warm.</p><p>“I'm sorry.” Adora said in a slight whisper. </p><p>She looked so small now and Catra knows this Adora best. She looked like this whenever she had fights with her parents or with Sparkles or when she lost her dog and went straight to Catra for help.</p><p>Adora always went to Catra and she was always there but Adora was just like her sometimes too, <em>scared</em>. </p><p>That's when Catra squeezed Adora's hand and said, with pleading eyes, “It's okay.”</p><p>Adora's eyes started watering, when she replied, “No! I kissed you then I<em>—</em>I ignored you for months, I<em>—</em>I even told you that we should stop being friends. I<em>—</em>then I<em>—</em>I just I'm suddenly here holding your hand…you should hate me, Catra.”</p><p>The feline could feel the pain in Adora's voice. She heard it once before, when the blond told her they couldn't be friends anymore.</p><p>“It's okay Adora, hey look at me.” Catra places her fingers on Adora's chin, careful not to scratch her with her nails and turns her head slowly to look at her. “I’m always gonna be your friend.”</p><p>
  <em>It hurt to say that but it felt good to say something real for once.</em>
</p><p>Adora stared deep into Catra's different colored eyes, then for what felt like years her blue eyes fell on her lips. </p><p>Catra gulps, her anxiety now being replaced by weird butterflies or whatever you call that stuff. She was about to say something but Adora was leaning in and Catra was blushing so hard she could pass out. </p><p>Adora placed her forehead on hers and reached out to touch Catra's face. Then, she started playing with the baby hairs on the back of her neck.</p><p>Every bone in Catra's body wanted to kiss her then and there.</p><p>But Adora looked up to her, still keeping their foreheads pressed together and breathes out, “But I don't want to be <em>friends</em>.”</p><p>Catra smiles, chuckling a bit but never pulling back, “You are such an idiot.” and Adora pecks her lips once, “Y<em>—</em>yeah. I know.” their eyes smiling and wet with tears.</p><p>The two stare into each other's eyes once more until they start leaning in again.</p><p>Only stopping when Adora confessed, “And I know I've kissed you before, but I didn't do it right, can I try again, try again, try again, try again, and again, and again and again, and again, and again<em>—</em>”</p><p>Catra knew where this was going, she grins, <em> what a dummy. S</em>he leans in and closes the gap between them.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>